Lunar adventures of Henry Starts a band ( transcript )
Opening SceneEdit *'Narrator:' Hello, and welcome to Lunars's another Adventure Movie. I'm afraid Tino's Girlfriend and her friends couldn't make it tonight, so I'll beguiling you with stories, Games, and wonders beyond Imagination. So let's kick things off with a joyous School House Rock/KISS root canal. (Then Gordon and his friends just comes) *'Everyone :' STOPP!! *'Narrator:' Huh? *'Lori :' This is not an Musical Adventure Movie! *'Gordon :' Yeah and this is not the real opening sequence. You, sir, are a fraud. *'Lori :' Take him away, guys! (They wrap him with a rug and throw him out a window) *'All:' It's the Lunars's Adventures of Henry Starts A Band! *'Eddy:' ED! *'Ed:' Chicken . Henry gets the express Edit (the opening credits role, and after that, where in the scene when Henry is doing his Job ) *'Henry: '''Boy shunting Cars is really hard at work'. ( as shunts Cars into a Buffer siteing ) ' ( then we cut to the sheds as the engines and their friends ) ( Then The fat controller Arives ) *'The fat controller: Theres a special Person is ariving on sodor for a show tonight and i want someone to pull the special train . *'Henry ( puzzled ) : '''What Kind Of Special Person ? *'The Fat Controller : 'ember mclain will peforming at the docks. *'Henry: '( Excited ) Yippie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *'The Fat controller: '''Thats Right Henry You will pull the express for her .' *'Henry:' I get to pull the express? *'The Fat Controller: yes henry *'Jinx: '( Excited ) Oh Googly Bear, I'm So happy for You! ( She kisses Henry on the face, as his face Turns white as snow his cheeks turn Purple ) *'Edd: '''Oh Good Henry You are Pulling the express. *'Fluttershy: 'Yes henry you are Pulling The Express. *'Pearl: 'You are Pulling the express thats Nice. *'Wallace: 'Charming *'Star Buttefly: 'Sweet *'Marco: 'Awsome Dude! *'Starfire: 'Yeah! *'Sid: Sweet! *'Henry: "' Express coming through!" *'Henry:' Dance everyone! ( Henry starts To Dance as the blues before and after Starts To play,) ( Then Gordon was on the turntable and Backs to his shed he was Cross) *'Gordon: '''But Thats Mine Line! *'Lori: ( angrily )' Henry will Not take the Express Do you hear! Henry Does Not except! *'Leni: Chill Lori Henry is taking the express. *'Eddy: '''Yeah Henry is getting the express. *'Loud Sisters: Yeah Lori You are seeming to not like This. ( Optimus prime rolls Up ) *'Optimus: '''yeah Lori Henry will do his job. *'Lori: ( Gritted under her teeth ) I will have My eye On you! '( at knapford station Henry picks Up Ember mclain as she enters the train ) ' '''Ember: '''To the docks please. '''Henry: '''here we Go! ( as henry was just about to leave When Percy Comes Up behind Him and Gordon Chuffs up behind as Well) '''Percy: look how strong Henry is, Gordon! 'Gordon:' ''''Put Thoes Coaches Back!',' ( Gordon Chuffs away ) '''Ember: '''What was That? '''Henry: '''sorry about that Gordon is very Gumpy. '''Ember: '''Its ok To the docks. ( as They Got to the docks henry was chuffing and when he got to the docks He was on Time, We see the fat controller wearing an ember shirt and hat ) '''The Fat Controller:' Good Job Henry You are Right on time and you brought ember to show! ( ember leaves the coaches and heads On stage ) Ember: 'Thank You. ( as Henry Chuffs to a buffer zone with his friends ) '''Thomas: '''I'm Glad you did Henry! '''Edward: '''good Job henry. '''Henry: '''Yep its good to be Me. ( They watch the show as she sings as steam and lazer lights were shining as the Crowd Goes nuts it fades to Black ) Henry Begins To Play the Guitar Edit *'Narrartor: Welcome back to the story. Where things are looking rather glum. Since Henry and Tino and his Girlfriend had been suck into the Darkness, and now they might be trap in there forever. Luckily, I got just the thing to lift our spirits: My Hero Zero ! (Singing) My Hero Zero such a funny little hero until you came along we counted on our fingers and--'' (They come in, again) *'Henry:' He's doing it again. *'Raity :' GET HIM!!! (They do throw him out again) ( As Henry Woke Up The next Morining ) '''The Fat Controller': Wake Up Henry Theres Something at Knapford For You. Henry: '''What kind of Something '''The Fat Controller: Wait And see? ( as knapford Henry saw a guitar it has a flame-shaped top, a long neck, and a flame-shaped body. On the body are two decorative fireballs and several knobs which can be set to various settings to use the guitar's different powers. Then he started to play and as he did so he began to sing ) 'Henry': ( in the voice of Ace Frehley) I've met some ladies and then some girls' But they don't tell you, they just want a whirl It's kind of funny, a little sad 'Cause they're not happy, they're just kind of glad To be with me for just a night And maybe even turn out the lights, we'll turn out the lights I need time to ease my mind, make up my mind, which one to find Two sides of the coin to choose from, two sides of the coin, they are mine Two sides of the coin, I'm gettin' weary Which one should I choose, I need time I'd like to say a word or two, about the women we all seem to know They're all around us, they're everywhere You meet them this place and then meet them there Then you decide to pick a mate Because you're tired of all those dates, of all those dates I need time to ease my mind, make up my mind, which one to find Two sides of the coin to choose from, two sides of the coin, they are mine Two sides of the coin, I'm gettin' weary Which one should I choose, I need time ( as then everyone appears they seem to enjoy it ) Connor: that was amazing! Bill and Ben: that’s was incredible! Duck: that was great! ( then as he left he went to the yards for some practice but before he can do so a a tall, voluptuous woman with a curvy and slender hourglass figure with a narrow waist and large, broad hips. She has fair skin and long, luxurious red hair with sidebangs that usually cover her right eye. Her green eyes are heavy-lidded and seductive with long dark lashes and accented by shimmering lavender eyeshadow. Her nose is fairly small, especially in relation to her full, red pouting lips. Her ensemble consists of a red sequined strapless dress that reveals a lot of cleavage with a low back, sweetheart neckline, and high thigh slit. In addition, she wears matching red stilettos, elegant purple opera gloves, and gold stud earrings.) ( Henry’s Eyes stretches out and his nose bleeds ) Unknown woman: Hey there Henry: ( nervously) Uh hello. Unknown woman: so I heard you play good music with that guitar Henry: Well yes I am good. Unknown woman: well yes I got some news I’m going to be your manager for your music. ( she gives Henry a card ) Unknown woman: Here call me if you want to agree ( she blows a kiss at him and leaves ) Henry: Hmm let’s see ( but before he can think of anything else his friends showed up ) Gordon: who was that lady? Henry: She’s the most beautiful woman I have ever met in the world. ( he shows the picture of her to his friends ) James: WOW that’s awesome! Edward: I never seen her like that. Thomas: I can’t believe you found that woman. Percy: bouncing boilers that’s amazing Ed, Edd,Eddy: that’s wonderful Wallace: Charming Marco: that’s incredible Lincoln: amazing! Raven: Who is she? Starfire: She is a manipulative gremplork not worthy of Henry’s time. Star butterfly: I have not seen her. ( then the unknown woman came back ) Unknown woman: do you agree with me? ( she meows ) ( Everyone was shocked with their silly face expressions.) Henry ': Second thought, maybe I will need saving. (Henry walked very slowly to Her As starfire grows angry on her ) Unknown Woman: I Knew You made It Good. But can you smile? Henry: ( Smiles Nervously ) Maybe? ( As The Left For Henry To Go for his little Touring help ) James: WOW! Henry's Going to Be on tour Lori: THIS IS THE STUPIDEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN WHO WOULD FALL FOR THIS?! '( At The Sheds Henry Practices his Guitar Then He got an idea ) ''' ( Then we see Band auditions Poster Outside,after a Montage of Playing he got everyone in ) '(Later He Was Playing His Guitar and he got an idea Then He uses His Buffers To Put make Up on He Did The Starchild Like KISS Did, Then The Phone Rang)' ' *Henry: '''I got in? ( Henry Does His Victroy Dance he was Happy ) *''Engine:'''LAND HO LAND HO! T'HERE lT lS... THERE lT lS... Hey Everyone Henry is StartIng In a band! ' '( he continues to dance, As The people on sodor Danced with Cheer ) ''' ''Eddy': '''Henry You sockhead You are In the band I'm Proud Of You! *'Henry: thats Right Eddy I need Is vocalist Guitar, Drums, Bass, and Keyboard ! ' *'Eddy: How Are You Going to do that? * '''Henry You see .' '( After a montage of Praticing We cut to the docks, where Everyone is at a Concert) ( In the dressing room Henry is wearing the starchild makeup he comes Out) ' *'Henry: I'm Ready are You ready Eddy? *'Eddy: '''I'm ready! *'Edd: I'm Ready! *'Ed: '''i'm Ready! *'Amy: I'M ready! *'The Steam team:' We're Ready! *'The equestria Girls '''We're Ready! *'Sid: 'I'm Ready! *'''Star butterfly and Marco: Were Ready! *'Starfire: '( wearing Swimsuit ) I'm ready. *'Raven: I'm Ready!' *'Jinx: '''I'M Ready. *'Stocking: I'm Ready! *'''Henry: '''Good Lets Roll! * '''Announcer: Okay, Hockey fans. Put your hands together for the Sodor Super Band! ( The Audence Appludes as henry Begins to sing ) ' Henry:( In the voice of a Paul Stanley ) God gave rock and roll to you, gave rock and roll to you Put it in the soul of everyone Do you know what you want? You don't know for sure You don't feel right, you can't find a cure And you're gettin' less than what you're lookin' for You don't have money or a fancy car And you're tired of wishin' on a falling star You gotta put your faith in a loud guitar God gave rock and roll to you, gave rock and roll to you Gave rock and roll to everyone (oh yeah) God gave rock and roll to you, gave rock and roll to you Put it in the soul of everyone Now listen If you wanna be a singer, or play guitar Man, you gotta sweat or you won't get far 'Cause it's never too late to work nine-to-five You can take a stand, or you can compromise You can work real hard or just fantasize But you don't start livin' 'till you realize I gotta tell ya God gave rock and roll to you, gave rock and roll to you Gave rock and roll to everyone God gave rock and roll to you, gave rock and roll to you Put it in the soul God gave rock and roll to you (to everyone he gave the song to be sung) Gave rock and roll to you, gave rock and roll to everyone God gave rock and roll to you (to everyone he gave the song to be sung) Gave rock and roll to you, saved rock and roll for everyone Saved rock and roll God gave rock and roll to you, gave rock and roll to you Gave rock and roll to everyone God gave rock and roll to you, gave rock and roll to you Put it in the soul of everyone God gave rock and roll to you, gave rock and roll to you Gave rock and roll to everyone God gave rock and roll to you, gave rock and roll to you put it in the soul I know life sometimes can get tough and I know life sometimes can be a drag But people, we have been given a gift, we have been given a road And that road's name is rock and roll Gave rock and roll to everyone God gave rock and roll to you, gave rock and roll to you Put it in the soul of everyone God gave rock and roll to you, gave rock and roll to you Gave rock and roll to everyone God gave rock and roll to you, gave rock and roll to you ( The audience applauds with joy as they get on stage Threw Henry Into The air as he smiles with Joy,Fade to Black) Ending Scene Edit *'Narrator: Well, it looks like everything worked out quite nicely. Now, what do you say we close things out with a SchoolHouse Rock Song My hero zero such a funny little Hero.. (they come back one more time) *'Emily:' There he is! *'Narrator:' All right. All right. I'll get in the rug. *'Gordom :' Actually, we were going to ask you to stay. *'Narrator:' Really? *'Starfire:' Yeah, you're kind of growing on us. *'Applejack :' And you did nice telling the story of Playing guitar. *'Edward :' Yeah. Plus, you're all out of rugs. *'Narrator:' Oh, bless us! Bless us, everyone. *'Gordon :' Come on, everybody. Ladies and Gentlemen KISS *'Lori :' (Groans) 'Henry: ( dances the Baskin dance By waving his Buffers and Wheels ) '''The Best Ending Ever! Kiss Plays Deuce Gene:Get up And get your grandma outta here Pick up Old Jim is workin' hard this year And baby Do the things he says to do Baby, if you're feeling good And baby if you're feeling nice You know your man is workin' hard He's worth a deuce Honey Don't put your man behind his years And baby Stop cryin' all your tears Baby Do the things he says to do Do it Baby, if you're feeling good And baby if you're feeling nice You know your man is workin' hard He's worth a deuce And baby, if you're feeling good Yes baby if you're feeling nice You know your man is workin' hard Yeah '( As everyone does their dance James Dances Like Charlie Brown,star Butterfly and marco did the Chicken, The loud siblings danced, Wallace and gromit dance as The autobots danced, The equestrain girls danced, as Thomas Did The Twist, SId did the sloth Starfire and raven Danced as Jenny Dances wIldly ) ''' (Everyone except Lori Loud Dances ) Lori: Groans THE END ''''' *